Everything has changed
by CrimsonHeart77
Summary: This is a story about Fred Weasley but with a different outcome in the battle for Hogwarts. Instead of dying in an explosion, what if a curse hit him making him lose his magic? Follow Fred from an Oc POV, learning how to live his life with his whole family being pure-blood wizards and him being the squib. Can a muggle teach him to live happily all the same or is it all over for him


There's just something about summer days that bothers me. I wouldn't say it was the heat but the lack of things to do. Yeah, I had friends with whom I could spend some of the free time that I had but there's only so much a couple of coffee meetings or movie nights someone could go to without losing their minds. It also wasn't a good idea to leave me by myself with only my thoughts for company; it gives my mind the opportunity to fill itself with all kinds of nonsence. Like, thinking about the feelings of not belonging which I felt even in the company of my closest friends.

My parents were out tonight as were my older brother and sister. Although my brother asked me if I wanted to go out with him, him being only a couple years older than me, I refused. I didn't get along with his friends. God knows they tried, the only problem is that I don't like their vain compliments and stupid remarks about myself. They are the kind of people that only fish for money and I hated that. I don't know why my brother even hangs out with them. Then again, our neighbourhood is filled with those kinds of people. He befriended them in junior high and now, I guess, he's just stuck with them.

My big sister is 28 years old, so that's 10 years older than me and 3 years older than my brother. She's just finnishing medical school. My parents are so proud of her, she makes up for my brother and me. He dropped out of college, and they know I'm thinking about studying English literature which isn't a deal breaker for them. But as always, I'm sticking to what I want and there's nothing anyone can say to change my mind. At least I gave up on my dream of becoming a professional guitarist player or becoming a songwriter. I would've become one, mind you, if I had the opportunity and money but even though we had loads of money, my parents refused to endorse those wishes of mine.

I was becoming more and more frustrated with the route my mind has taken so I decided to get out for a walk. Even the dark clouds that were gathering on this Tueseday evening weren't enough to keep me at home.

I just had to get out of the house, get a little fresh air in my lungs. Away from the stuffiness in my room. I quickly ran out and started walking, no direction, no plans on where I'm going. The streets were all almost vacant. The few people left were in a hurry to get home dry before the rain started pouring. But I didn't care and as I walked through the park in my neighbourhood I soon found an empty bench and sat on it, listening to the noises the birds made as they, too, were trying to find shelter from the upcoming storm that was brooming.

As I lit up my cigarette, I let my mind wander off. It was the middle of the summer and yet I kept thinking about classes that I'm going to take this year. It is, after all, my most importnat year because next fall, I'll be off to college.

While I was in the midst of my musings about which college to go to, I heard a noise coming from the right side of the bench. A deep sigh. Of course, the idiot that I was, I yelped loudly in surprise because I didn't notice anyone was sitting beside me. As I turned around to see who disturbed my thoughts, I saw a red-headed boy, with freckled face and deep green eyes, roughly my age, staring straight as the last remaining children ran off from the playground and away from the cold wind that was blowing.

''I know I'm handsome but If you keep staring at me like that, your eyes're gonna fall off''. He turned his head slightly in my direction with his lips slightly turned up in a slight smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes. His eyes, so mesmerizingly green, were filled with hidden mischief, but it felt like something was missing. Like a dark cloud, no pun intended, was floating above his head. He kinda reminded me of a kid whom somebody took his favourite toy.

''You startled me.'' I dumbly replied which caused for his smile to only stretch further.

''And besides, I was here first, find yourself your own bench. '' I continued snarkly. I never did know how to communicate with strangers. They put me on edge. I was the 'keep it to yourself' kinda girl.

The slight smile on his face instantly vanished and I regretted saying anything. Even though, him being there made me uncomfortable, there was something about him that drew me in. I barely spoke two sentences with him and I already wanted to know more about him.

''Sorry, I just... '' he trailed off, now looking kinda lost. '' I need to ask you something. '' He took a deep breath and I just waited for him to continue, feeling lost, too, not knowing what to do. Should I really stay and wait to hear what he has to say? He didn't look like a crazy person, but then again, you never know.

''What do you muggles do all day?'' Finally he asked me his question and right in that instant, I wished I had just gotten up and walked away the first moment I spotted him.


End file.
